Haruno Akira
Stats- LV 204 * HP - 90000/90000 * CP - 120000/120000 * STR - 10090 * DEX - 10000 * VIT - 9000 * INT - 12000 * CHA - 4300 Title - * Gamer (Gives skills Gamer Mind and Gamer Body) Cheat Code * Instant Mastery - Any skill learned will instantly be max lvl. Bloodline 1.Sage Body Lvl Max (Passive) - * Grants you the body that can perfectly harmonise with nature allowing you to use it without any side effect. * 500 INT 250 VIT 250 DEX 250 STR 100 CHA Modes 1.Sage Mode Lvl Max (Active) -''' * Allow you to enter an empowered state by blending nature chakra with your own chakra in perfect balance. No longer requires time to enter this state due to Sage Body. * 2000 VIT, STR and DEX when this skill is active. 1.'Serene Mind Lvl Max (Passive) -' * A sub-skill of Sage Mode which is an aspect of water element. Is only passive when in Sage Mode. Grants you a serene state of mind enabling you to synchronise yourself with the air around you, seeing the enemy's movements as waves through it. It lets you almost see into the futures of their actions, and evade their blows. By connecting with the flow of the world you are able to ignore 50% defence of your opponents. '2. Wild Lands Lvl Max (Passive) -' * A sub-skill of Sage Mode which is an aspect of earth element. Is only passive when in Sage Mode. Fills your body with the power of earth making you nearly immune all physical attacks and gives you 80% critical hit ratio.] 3. 'Drunken Toad Kata Lvl Max (Passive) -' * An extreme form of Taijutsu which is only able to show it's full potential in Sage Mode. While in Sage Mode every movement of the user will bring forth hallucinating effect due to the unpredictable series of attacks. * Base form 200 VIT 200 STR 200 DEX * Sage Mode 450 VIT 450 STR 450 DEX. '4. Fist Of Still Water Lvl Max (Active) -' * It is a skill formed from the Toad Kata and can only be utilised with Serene Mind. * All nature related skill X4.5] 5. '''Sage Art - Spiral Bullet Bomb Barrage!!!" * It was his most destructive attack created from concepts of Tailed Beast Bomb and Spiral Wind Shuriken. Skills Passive 1.Gamer Mind Lvl Max (Passive) -''' * Grants total calmness in any kind of situation and also immunity to mental status effects. 2. 'Gamer Body Lvl Max (Passive) -' * Grants body that will let you live in that of a video game world. 3. 'Absolute Chakra Control Lvl Max (Passive) -' * Allows you to have absolute control over your chakra * All chakra related skills cost 75% less chakra. 4. Chakra Absorption Lvl Max (Active) - * Allows you to absorb chakra. * Chakra Absorb rate 5000 CP per second.] 5. Chakra Filter Lvl Max (Active) - * Allows you to purify chakra inside you and convert it as your own source. 6. Resilience Lvl Max (Passive) - * Enables you to take more damage. All damage is reduced by 25%. ] '''Pervert Skills 1. Charming aura Lvl Max (Passive) – * The opposite sex will always have favorable impression of you.] 2. Nirvana Lips Lvl Max (Active) - ' * '''Y'our kiss is so amazing that it can bring immense happiness to the one you kiss. Completely eradicates negative tive emotions. Works only on females.] '3. Sensational Touch Lvl Max (Active) -' * With the combination of your chakra and stimulation of Acupuncture, you are able to provide extreme pleasure to the one you touch.] 4. Libido Lvl Max (Active) - * Gives you the ability to exert your manliness to the female population by granting extreme liveliness to your hyper weapon. * X20 pleasure to your partner when making love.] '''Affinity Skills 1. Lightning Resistance Lvl Max (Passive) -''' * Reduces lightning based damage by 75%.] 2. '''Lightning Affinity Lvl Max (Passive) – * Grants natural affinity towards lightning making it stronger. * X10 Lightning based attacks 3. Water Manipulation Lvl Max (Active) -''' * Able to manipulate water freely. '4. Slime Manipulation Lvl Max (Active) -' * Sub-element of water manipulation. Able to control fluids in the body to create slime.] 5. 'Fire Manipulation Lvl Max (Active) -' * Able to manipulate fire freely.] 6. Lightning Manipulation Lvl Max (Active) - * Able to manipulate lightning freely.] '''Fighting Passive Skills 1. Sense Presence Lvl Max (Passive) -''' * Allows you to have detect and recognise all living being in the radius of 6.5 kilometers. * Mental status Fear is applied to your target causing 55% of all Stats drop. * Killing Intent won't work on people who is 40 levels higher than the user. 2. 'Drunken Fist Taijutsu Lvl Max (Passive) -' * A fighting style based on a drunk martial artist. Many might not think highly of this fighting style but it is one of the most fearsome and unpredictable fighting style out there * . (25 VIT 30 DEX 25 STR] '3. Shuriken Mastery Lvl Max (Passive) -' * Your skills with shuriken is beyond godlike.] '4. Kunai Mastery Lvl Max (Passive) -' * You can handle kunai so well that you feel that you are actually without any kunai '''Active 1.Killing Intent Lvl Max (Active) -''' * Allows you to project your killing intent to your target to cause devestating effects. 2. 'Hide Presence Lvl Max (Active) -' * Able to completely hide your presence 3. 'Chakra Strings Lvl Max (Active) -' * You are able to produce strings made from chakra. 4. '''Puppetry Lvl Max (Active) * Utilising the chakra string you can control object as you desire.] Attack skill 1. Limit Breaker Fist Lvl Max (Active) -''' * An attack that uses all the chakra as a final resort to cause devastating strike. Warning! Will lose conciousness after using it due to chakra exhaustion. * CP x STR x DEX plus 1000 Damage. 2. 'Chakra Enhancement Lvl Max (Active) -' * Allows you to enhance your body through chakra. X3.5 STR and DEX when active. 3. '''Acupuncture Lvl Max (Active) - *The knowledge you have regarding atonomy of human body lets you pinpoint any specific nerve of the body to stimulate it to your desire.] 4. Chakra Limbs Lvl Max (Active) -''' * Able to create any kind of extra limbs from your chakra.] 5. Bullet Time Lvl Max (Active) - * Slows down your perception of time by X5. * Duration - 30 seconds * Cooldown - 5 minutes 5. Limit Break Lvl Max (Active) - * Breaks the limit of your body and gain abnormal strength. * After using this skill you will enter weakened state which reduces your stats to 1/4 of your original stats. All stats boost X 3.5 when using the skill. * Duration -90 seconds * Cooldown - 12 hours] 6. Chakra Shockwave Lvl Max - * Allows you to create a shockwave out of your body by instantly expelling chakra through you chakra points.] '''world skills 1.Dimensional Transfer Lvl Max (Active) - * You can warp yourself to your desired dimension by tearing the void. You cannot take other people with you to other dimension as it will cause anomaly but can bring other to your dimension as you are an anomaly yourself. You can only bring 2 person from each dimension. * Cooldown - 8 Years]